This proposal is to complete a study of anti-migrant attitudes in India, the conditions under which they arise, the kinds of people who share them, and the effects of these attitudes upon those against whom they are directed. The study is based upon two hypotheses: (1) that the process of modernization, by providing new incentives and opportunities for mobility, engenders the conditions for internal migration in India as in other developing and developed societies, and (2) that in India, as in many other multi-ethnic societies, the modernization process facilitates the growth of ethnic identification and ethnic cohesion. These two processes are often antagonistic, since the one encourages the movement of individuals across linguistic and cultural lines while the other often generates anti-migrant political movements. The study has been conducted in several local regions of India where sections of the local community have been in conflict with migrants.